


Presto

by queenhandmaidensenator



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magic, Performing Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhandmaidensenator/pseuds/queenhandmaidensenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pooja's Life Day, and there is no party entertainment. Luckily, Padme and Anakin are there to help. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/gifts).



> Written for a drabble prompt from citizenjess

Normally Padme enjoyed spending time with her family on Naboo. Of course, normally she wasn’t escorted by Anakin. His presence meant fielding dozens of questions about her safety and about the war. Adding to the stress was the fact that they, of course, had to pretend to be nothing but cordial acquaintances. 

The strain was beginning to wear on both of them, and they were fighting behind closed doors at every opportunity. Little things, like who was responsible for paying docking fees for their ship (it was her ship and her planet, Anakin stressed - he was there under Jedi auspices was her counter), or whether they could sneak in a quickie at the lake (there’s sand!/grow up, Ani).

The result was by the time the reason for their visit was upon them - Pooja’s Life Day celebration - they were barely speaking to one another. 

"So the magician we hired isn’t coming," Sola told Padme, as if expecting her to do something about it. 

"And?" Padme replied. “There’s plenty of other things for them to do." Them being the thirty other children gathered at the estate for the party.

Sola pouted. “But she really wanted a magician! Her Life Day will be ruined!"

Padme shrugged. “Well, I can’t exactly conjure a magician from my nether regions, can I?" she replied, her gaze falling on Anakin, who was himself pouting near the pool. “Wait a second…"

Which was how Padme found herself on the makeshift stage in the yard, announcing the presence of a Real, Live, Jedi who would entertain them with Force tricks and lightsaber stunts! Anakin’s glower could have melted all the ice on Hoth, but he came up beside her anyway. “Good one," he snapped and then asked the crowd if they thought Pooja’s aunt should be his lovely assistant.

His “tricks" started out simply enough: levitation, juggling, some feats of physical strength. He lifted her in the air and spun her around, pretended to drop her, then lifted her up again. He obviously didn’t have anything specific in mind and was just playing with his abilities. “I’m going to try something I’ve never done before," he said suddenly, and Padme got a little nervous.

The bright mid-day sun was suddenly covered in ominous storm clouds. She looked over to see Anakin’s arms over his head. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was concentrating extremely hard. The clouds moved lower and lower until it seemed like they were only hovering over her head - the rest of the sky was clear blue. Then she felt the rain.

Anakin opened his eyes and laughed, the cloud evaporating as he lost his focus. It was too late, though, she was soaked. At her poisonous glare, he said, “Well, I think that was my finale!" and high-tailed it off the stage before she could catch him.


End file.
